


Walkman

by Elsa0806



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, eso es, no hay suficiente KawoShin en el mundo, porque siempre es necesario tener fluff de estos dos, simplemente fluff necesario, un montón de eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: Un piano solitario es una vista deprimente, eso seguro. Sobre todo cuando lo único bueno en tu mundo suele sentarse en el banquillo de ese piano. Así que Shinji se retira a su habitación, a sentirse miserable (cuándo no), porque no hay nada más qué hacer allí, solamente para que su walkman termine por quitarle un enorme peso de encima.O mejor dicho, para ponerle un peso encima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, es el último trabajo que tengo que mudar. Dios, estoy estresadísima.   
> En fin; cuento con recordarles que los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y al estudio Gainax. Para variar, yo solamente los tomo prestados con el fin de entretener.   
> Disfruten de algo de fluff en esta pareja que siempre está llena de demasiado Angst para mi gusto. Denles algo de amor, por todo lo que es santo ;-;  
> Dejen sus kudos y comentarios ;)

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el casette se había rebobinado dentro del walkman, el crujido de la cinta y el zumbido del mecanismo interrumpiendo de vez en cuando la lista de reproducción grabada. Shinji cerró los ojos e inhaló el extraño aroma de las sábanas desconocidas, sin poder realmente acostumbrarse a ese nuevo entorno que lo rodeaba, pero que también parecía aplastarlo contra el piso. Le quitaba el aire y le hacía pensar que una mano fría le presionaba las vértebras, una por una, como plástico burbuja, rascando con la uña entre los meniscos para hacer notar su presencia.

Se estremeció ante la visión mental. La lista de reproducción comenzó desde la primera canción, y por fin, la música se sobrepuso al silencio opresor que lo rodeaba desde que había llegado a lo que quedaba de NERV.

Dejó salir un suspiro contra le funda blanca de la almohada. No hacía calor, no hacía frío, no había nada a su alrededor, y Shinji cerró los ojos, sabiendo que incluso aunque se escondiera bajo la cama, no podría escapar de la dura luz de los fluorescentes sobre su cabeza, porque no se suponía que intentara dormir a esa hora.

Le había esperado por un largo rato, sin que diera señales de querer aparecer. Cierto sentimiento de desazón, como algo que ahuecaba su estómago, se asentó en su vientre mientras hacía girar el cable del audífono conectado a su oído, pensando que quizás, Kaworu se había aburrido finalmente de él. Igual, Shinji no podía culparlo; _era_ aburrido. Era soso. Era demasiado sensible. Era el culpable de que el mundo estuviera al borde de la extinción, mucho más ahora que en el mundo después del Segundo Impacto. Sabía que era su culpa y muy adentro de sí, sabía que no se merecía tener nada bueno en su vida, que Kaworu era algo pasajero que le sería arrebatado como alguna clase de castigo por el Tercer Impacto.

Gimió por lo bajo, presionando el talón de sus manos contra sus ojos. Todo por salvar a Rei, ¿y para qué? ¿Para destruir al mundo, perder la unidad uno y aun así no poder rescatarla? Era como un chiste malo. Uno pésimo. Como su vida entera.

Se giró sobre el costado y se enrolló en posición fetal, intentando hacerse lo más pequeño que podía. Desaparecer no era una mala idea, pero sabía de antemano que no era su trabajo hacerlo. Era de Misato. Misato era la que, literalmente, apretaría el botón y terminaría con el infierno que se mostró ante él cuando abrió los ojos.

¿Realmente habían pasado catorce años? ¿Realmente estaba a dos años de cumplir los treinta? ¿Iba a verse como un niño toda su vida, siendo todo un hombre?

Shinji cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria y negó enérgicamente contra la almohada. Por más que se preguntara lo mismo, una y otra vez, no iba a conseguir respuestas, porque así era el mundo, y porque se merecía la desesperación y la soledad que estaba sintiendo. Porque era su culpa que todo se hubiese ido al carajo.

Un dedo se presionó gentilmente contra su sien, haciéndolo dar un respingo sobre el duro colchón de su habitación. Una exclamación ahogada dejó sus labios cuando Shinji alzó la cabeza, su cuerpo completo tensándose como la cuerda de un violín, lista para romperse.

Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos rojos, una sonrisa gentil desde el rostro pálido, flotando ante él como un espejismo, como una voluta de humo que podía desaparecer cuando intentara asirla entre sus dedos.

—Shinji-kun—casi suspiró Kaworu, una sonrisa suave en su rostro y los ojos llenos de algo que Shinji era incapaz de reconocer, pero que hacía que su estómago se llenara de un sentimiento cálido. Casi le recordaba a Rei sonriendo para él, solo para él, en la cabina de la unidad doble cero—. ¿Estabas dormido?

Shinji tiró de los cascos en sus oídos, ávido por negar, por tranquilizar a Kaworu.

Solamente para darse cuenta de que, al final, le debía una explicación.

—No—contestó, casi tanteando las palabras con la lengua. Quería preguntar, quería exigir, quería ser _retribuido_ por la decepción que había pasado al no encontrar a Kaworu junto al piano, como todos los días—. Aunque estaba tratando de dormir.

Era mentira, pero Kaworu no tenía por qué saber una cosa como esa.

—Lamento despertarte entonces—se disculpó él con suavidad. Shinji masticó su labio inferior, intentando por todos los medios refrenar la acuciante necesidad de comprobar si el cabello gris de Kaworu era tan suave como se veía—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Con una delgada y pálida mano, Kaworu apunto hacia el colchón. Un montón de imágenes que no debían ser aptas para todo público cruzaron la mente de Shinji como el flash de una cámara, cegándolo momentáneamente, quitándole la capacidad de responder coherentemente. ¿Por qué era que no podía pensar con racionalidad cuando Kaworu se acercaba?

—C-claro—tartamudeó, luego de aclararse la garganta y sentarse sobre la cama, balanceando las piernas por el borde. Las puntas de sus zapatillas colgaron muy cerca del suelo, atrayendo su atención momentáneamente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se desviaron hacia Kaworu tan rápido que se mareó al sentir el peso del muchacho hundiendo el colchón junto a él, las sábanas y el cobertor arrugándose contra él.

—Pareces molesto, Shinji-kun—murmuró Kaworu, girándose hacia él, inclinando la cabeza como un gato curioso, dedicándole toda su atención. El corazón de Shinji se saltó un latido, porque las únicas veces que alguien le había dedicado su completa atención, tenían que ver con él arriesgando su vida en el cuello de un robot gigante que podía perder el control de un momento a otro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—De maravilla—contestó, demasiado rápido y con demasiado entusiasmo. Un ciego y sordo habría sido capaz de notar que estaba mintiendo, ¿qué le impedía a Kaworu hacerlo?

—No se nota—bromeó el muchacho, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos hacia él y mirándolo entre sus pestañas grises. A veces, Shinji casi creía que se veían transparentes.

—Uhm, Kaworu-kun—soltó Shinji, enredándose con las palabras. Se regañó a sí mismo en su fuero interno; aquello no era un trabalenguas, no era un nuevo idioma. Y él no era un niño recién aprendiendo a hablar—. ¿Qué pasó hoy? Te esperé.

 _Por un par de horas_ , se abstuvo de decir. Porque habría sonado egoísta, como si estuviera solo, y no es que Kaworu no supiera que estaba solo. Había algo en él, sin embargo, que empujaba a Shinji a aparentar ser más feliz. Quizás por la forma en la que Kaworu lo miraba, como si fuera alguna clase de sol, como si pudiera terminar con los males del mundo. Era irónico, tomando en cuenta que _él_ era la causa del estado actual de la Tierra.

—Ah—el aura de buen humor del muchacho pareció oscurecerse de pronto, sus hombros cayendo inmediatamente y dándole la apariencia de un globo pinchado por una aguja. Un ceño se instaló entre sus cejas, una profunda arruga solitaria llena de aprehensión. Sus ojos bajaron de los de Shinji hacia su regazo, como si quisiera pensar en una respuesta, pupilas rojas fijas en sus dedos entrelazados sobre los muslos—. Estaba por ahí fuera, Shinji-kun. Nada realmente interesante.

—Oh.

Quiso decir algo más inteligente, algo más elocuente, pero eso fue todo lo que logró empujar fuera de su boca. Shinji apretó los labios en una fina línea llena de incertidumbre, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su propio regazo, apretando las yemas contra los dorsos hasta que la piel se volvió blanca como el hueso.

—Estás molesto—repuso Kaworu, dedicándole una fija mirada. No parecía molesto, pero tampoco parecía feliz. Algo se movía sigiloso tras sus ojos, contradiciendo la expresión siempre gentil, algo que bordeaba el peligro y que lanzó el corazón de Shinji contra sus costillas en una carrera desenfrenada que le quitó el aliento.

— ¡No! No, yo… no estoy molesto. En serio—se apresuró a replicar, mirándole como si hubiese dicho de pronto que del cielo llovían topos—. Solo algo decepcionado. Me gusta pasar el día contigo, eso es todo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, corregirse y decir algo que pudiera evitar el calor abrumador que se le subía a las mejillas, pero su cerebro parecía haber cortado cualquier puente que lo uniera con su boca. Era incapaz de formar alguna frase coherente en su cabeza, y mucho menos de hacerla salir de entre sus labios. Estaba atrapado por sus propias palabras, y no había forma de escapar de ellas ahora.

—A mí también me gusta pasar el día contigo, Shinji-kun—contestó Kaworu, una sonrisa tironeando de las esquinas de su boca y arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos. Dios, Shinji adoraba esas arrugas en los ángulos externos de sus párpados, dándole una luz diferente a los ojos rojos que lo miraban por entre el flequillo gris.

Habría dicho algo de no haber pensado que abrir la boca arruinaría el momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, sintiéndose muy consciente de sí mismo de pronto, intentando contener la necesidad de retorcerse en su lugar. Sentía como si se fuera a ahogar, como si estuviese corriendo una larguísima maratón. Como si jamás fuera a ser capaz de recuperar el aliento otra vez.

—Dame—instó Kaworu, alargando la mano hacia los auriculares del walkman, que descansaban enredados sobre la funda de la almohada. Los ojos de Shinji siguieron la dirección que apuntaba, confuso al principio, hasta que escuchó la risa queda de Kaworu llenar la habitación, mandando corrientes eléctricas no del todo desagradables por la médula de sus huesos—. Ya que no estuve contigo hoy durante el día, me quedaré durante la noche. Podemos escuchar música, o charlar, lo que sea que quieras hacer. ¿Qué piensas?

Ah, las posibilidades. Infinitas posibilidades abriéndose ante los ojos del castaño, dejándolo sin aliento, haciéndole pensar que quizás algo no estaba del todo bien con él. Las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente no tenían nada de lo que un chico de catorce años debería pensar.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ya no tenía catorce años.

Frunciendo el ceño de manera imperceptible, el castaño alargó su propia mano y se hizo con el walkman, enganchando los audífonos en uno de sus dedos para poder tendérselo por fin a Kaworu. Con una mirada escrutadora, casi como si quisiera ver a través de él, el muchacho recibió el aparato en sus manos, sus dedos cerrándose a su alrededor como una jaula.

Shinji se encontró increíblemente celoso del reproductor de música, pero no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

Unos momentos más tarde se encontraba recostado a un lado de Kaworu, sus hombros rozándose y el walkman entre ellos. Un audífono para cada uno los separaba como una barrera invisible, el conocimiento de que la atención del muchacho estaba alejada de sí haciendo que un desagradable sentimiento mezquino se asentara en el pecho de Shinji.

¿Siempre fue así de egoísta? Llevaba tanto tiempo sin existir realmente que era incapaz de decirlo.

El meñique de Kaworu rozó el suyo, enviando un estremecimiento de sorpresa por su cuerpo, y un jadeo ahogado se le escapó sin querer. Se giró a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, porque el contacto físico no era algo a lo que Shinji estuviera acostumbrado, solamente para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del chico a su lado clavados en él. Lo miraba como si quisiera taladrar en su cráneo, como si quisiera ver las partículas que lo componían, y por alguna razón, Shinji casi tiró de las cobijas para cubrirse.

Se sentía desnudo, y la inyección de adrenalina directo a su torrente sanguíneo no tenía por qué existir. Debería haberse sentido avergonzado, no alentado por algo así.

El crujido de los resortes del colchón lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, estrellándolo contra una realidad que se parecía demasiado a las imágenes en su cabeza como para _ser_ la realidad. Kaworu yacía sobre su costado, mirándolo directamente, la sien apoyada contra los nudillos y el codo enterrado en la almohada. Las piernas cruzadas, la respiración calmada, los ojos límpidos y la boca curvada en una sonrisa que le envió un estremecimiento por la columna vertebral.

El audífono del walkman se deslizó por la mano apoyada contra su cabeza, cayendo en la funda con un frufrú.

—Sabes, Shinji-kun—comenzó Kaworu, lentamente, como si quisiera paladear las palabras antes de decirlas. Era una entonación lenta y cuidadosa, las sílabas desenrollándose como si fueran palabras por sí mismas—, he estado pensando en algo.

Un hueco caliente pareció abrirse en la boca del estómago del castaño, dejándolo sin respiración y haciéndole sentir que caía por un vacío infinito. Se encontró disfrutando de la sensación, para su sorpresa, con el pulso batiéndole en la vena del cuello y en la punta de los dedos.

— ¿En qué?—consultó, porque no podía evitarlo. Porque quería saber, porque sentía que no iba a poder seguir respirando si no obtenía la respuesta.

Pero Kaworu no le contestó. Simplemente le dedicó una larga mirada, igual que un pintor miraría a su modelo, antes de alargar su mano libre y presionar su pulgar contra el labio inferior de Shinji, la yema deslizándose con cuidado sobre la piel delicada.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Kaworu lo besaba, y que el calor lo agobiaba de una buena manera. Su boca se acoplaba a la del muchacho como si hubiesen sido hechas a medida, dos piezas de un rompecabezas diseñadas en fábrica para calzar perfectamente. Y era calor, era humedad, y demandaba más y más, incluso aunque el oxígeno apremiaba y los dedos buscaban desesperados la piel bajo la ropa.

Shinji gimió contra él, estremeciéndose cuando Kaworu se arrastró sobre él, presionándolo contra el colchón. Más calor bullía en su vientre, construyéndose, elevándose, enviándole fuego a través de las venas y los nervios, embotándole el cerebro. Todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de él y aun así sentía que no era suficiente.

Sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello gris de Kaworu, las hebras suaves contra la palma de sus manos. Las piernas de ambos se entrelazaron y se convirtieron en un desastre de miembros, jadeos y gemidos, demasiado ocupados en sentirse el uno al otro como para intentar preguntarse dónde comenzaba y terminaba cada uno.

Tras deslizar sus dientes por última vez por el labio inferior de Shinji, Kaworu se separó de él. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una carrera infinita, como si fuera su primer trago de aire en una vida. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo hecho un desastre, los ojos brillantes como si tuviera fiebre y los labios hinchados, brillantes por la saliva de ambos.

Shinji jadeaba también. El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas con tal fuerza que creyó que Kaworu podía sentirlo contra su propio pecho. Quiso sentirse avergonzado, pero fracasó miserablemente.

—He esperado muchas vidas para hacer eso—comenzó Kaworu, con lentitud, la voz un hilo tembloroso que amenazaba con romperse a la menor provocación—, pero la fantasía no le hace justicia.

Shinji quiso preguntar a qué se refería. Pero cuando los labios de Kaworu descendieron de nuevo en los de él, solamente pudo concentrarse en el calor que amenazaba con abrasarlo y en la certeza de que aquello era correcto. Que no había nada más _real_ en el mundo, en cualquier mundo, que no había criatura más perfecta que la que se apretaba contra él. Era placer y era un miedo que ni los ángeles podían superar, y aun así, estaba listo para dar el paso hacia el vacío.

Porque aquello era correcto, y parecía que hubiese esperado muchísimo tiempo para poder hacerlo por fin.


End file.
